Ecto-1/Animated
The Ecto-1 looked much like the movie version, however it had many features added during the animated series. History Ray as Caretaker Ray was the one always working on the Ecto-1 during the first two seasons of the show, along with the first movie. In the Episode "Killerwatt", he refers to the car as one of the family. Winston as Caretaker Season 3 and on it was Winston that maintained the Ecto-1 and also added Gadgets to it which were revealed in different episodes in the time came up it was needed. He modified it in "Afterlife in the Fast Lane" so he could race Ecto-1 against the other Ghostbusters. Winston also entered the famous car into car shows.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Follow That Hearse" (1988) (DVD ts. 02:19-02:22). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "This is it, the year Ecto's gonna win the Classic Car Show." For the First Annual Ghostbusters Grand Prix, Winston souped up Ecto-1 and drove it.Grand Prix Announcer (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Afterlife in the Fast Lane" (1990) (DVD ts. 02:21-02:27). Time Life Entertainment. Announcer says: "And last but certainly not least, Winston Zeddemore in the venerable Ecto-1 which has been specially souped up for this event." It ended up being the only vehicle in the race to survive. Other Ectos Used with Ecto-1 The Ecto-2 is featured in episode "Ghosts R Us" to be able to be launched from inside the Ecto-1. The Ecto-3 is in a hidden compartment in the fender near the back next to the right rear tire. A level behind the bumper opens up the compartment. Different Gadget Addons Most gadgets for the Ecto-1 made their appearances in Season 3. *Ecto-1 has a hood ornament of the No-Ghost Sign as a cosmetic touch. *One of the original gadgets on the roof of Ecto-1 is called the Di-Variable Universal.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "I Am the City" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:28-10:30). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "The Di-Variable Universal is jammed but I can fix it." When activated it can pick up supernatural emanations. It was utilized to detect the ecto surge caused by Mr. Tummel and to track down Marduk. *A gadget on the roof is called the Ecto-Scope.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Killerwatt" (1986) (DVD ts. 14:35-14:36). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Raise the Ecto-Scope!" When Ecto-1 needed a jump, Peter raised the Ecto-Scope up to catch Killerwatt's blasts. It worked but the blasts animated Ecto-1. *If there is a breach in the Containment Unit, there is a console in the basement. When triggered, the console sends an emergency alert to Ecto-1. It was used in "Cry Uncle" and it appears to have been made to prevent a similar situation that occurred during the Gozer Incident. *Psycho-dampers were used to protect Kate from the Headless Horseman. Once inside Ecto-1, the dampers would prevent the ghost from detecting her presence.Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Headless Motorcyclist" (1987) (DVD ts. 17:36-17:41). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "I turned on the psycho dampeners. As long as you stay in the car, the ghost won't be able to detect your presence." Lofficier, Randy (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Two Disc Five, p. 37. CPT Holdings, Inc. *Ray installed a new hydraulic bumper on Ecto-1 during an incident involving Imps.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Janine's Day Off" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:48-13:50). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "And it'll be a good test for the new hydraulic bumper I installed." *A cannon was used in a few episodes like "I Am the City." It was a high powered device that they used on larger entities and to aim from afar. The Cannon was crucial in defeating Tiamat. *A retractable fog horn was used in the Ral incident to lure the animal army to chase after Ecto-1. *The Water Raft gadget was used in "Sticky Business" and "The Two Faces of Slimer" to get the Ecto-1 to float back to the surface of the ocean and then drive to the shore. Winston secretly added it himself.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Two Faces of Slimer" (1987) (DVD ts. 09:24-09:27). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "I've added a few things to old Ecto for something just like this." *A retractable launcher can shoot a very long lasso with the touch of a handy remote. It was used to help the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man during the events of "Sticky Business." *With the push of a button, a set of spotlights on the front section of the roof would be unveiled and turned on. They were used against Samhain in "Halloween II 1/2" *A Proton Cannon is stored under the Divariable Universal and can be unveiled and turned around. It was only tested once before it was used against ghosts in "Halloween II 1/2"Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Halloween II 1/2" (1987) (DVD ts. 08:54-08:57). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Hold on, everybody. I've only tested this Proton Cannon once." *An apparatus could extend four Traps out of the side of Ecto-1. It was used in "Halloween II 1/2" *With the flip of a switch, Ecto-1 could emit a thick smoke screen. It was used to throw off several ghosts in "Halloween II 1/2" *The Jet Jumper allows Ecto-1 to do a standing high jump. It was used in "Big Trouble With Little Slimer" Winston revealed the jumper could make Ecto go only 5 feet in the air. Since Ecto had to clear a 10 foot high fence, some items were thrown out.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Big Trouble With Little Slimer" (1987) (DVD ts. 15:57-15:59). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "No problem, Janine. We'll use the Jet Jumper."Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Big Trouble With Little Slimer" (1987) (DVD ts. 16:01-16:03). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Yeah, it cleared five feet." *The backseat area conceals a miniature laboratory and safe. The safe's access code is "47-53." Both were used in "If I Were a Witch Man."Kestrel (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "If I Were a Witch Man" (1989) (DVD ts. 19:25-19:28). Time Life Entertainment. Kestrel says: "47 and 53." In Extreme Ghostbusters The Ecto-1 seems to have a brand new front end with black push bumpers, square headlights, and a winch. It now has a smaller and more modern equipment of the roof, complete with a roll-cage. The paint is now off-white and it has red lightbars. The car was upgraded between the events in The Real Ghostbusters and Extreme Ghostbusters. The back of the Ecto-1 has a pullout ramp for Garrett Miller, the latest upgrade. During the Kahlil incident, Garrett used a periscope in the rear to scan the area for P.K.E. readings. Still after many years of use, it seems that the Ghostbusters are still making monthly payments on Ecto-1. It gets repossessed in A Temporary Insanity when Janine Melnitz sends in checks that bounced. Secondary Canon IDW Comics After the Ghostbusters captured the Squisher ghost in Central Park, Winston returned to the Ecto's driver's seat and answered Janine's hail on the radio. Possessions Ecto-1 has been possessed or otherwise influenced by spirits in three episodes, Killerwatt, Follow That Hearse, and Ghost in the Machine. Trivia *Frank Welker voiced Ecto-1 in "Killerwatt".Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Killerwatt" (1986). *Pamela Hickey and Dennys McCoy wanted to outfit Ecto-1 with new add-ons all the time. They were influenced by George Barris, the famous car customizer.Pamela Hickey and Dennys McCoy (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Halloween II 1/2 " (1987) Visual Commentary (DVD ts. 09:29-10:10). Time Life Entertainment. *Ecto-1 has accumulated years of ectoplasmic residue.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Something's Going Around" (1989) (DVD ts. 13:03-13:08). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Must be the years of ectoplasmic residue." *Winston wanted to use the inheritance won by staying at Heck House for one night towards a purchase of a quantum chamber for Ecto-1.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Haunting of Heck House" (1990) (DVD ts. 05:44-05:46). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "We could buy Ecto a quantum chamber!" *On the subscription cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16, Ecto-1 makes a non-canon cameo. *On page 8 of Ghostbusters International #8, Ecto-1's CB radio and dashboard are based on how they appeared in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Killerwatt" *On page 383 of Ghostbusters: Interdimensional Cross-Rip, Ecto-1 from both The Real Ghostbusters and Extreme Ghostbusters appears. *Ecto-1 was mentioned in Roland's bio in the 32nd Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, released on June 7, 2018.TomWaltz Tweet 6/7/18 *Ecto-1 appears on the Regular Cover and IDW Convention Variant cover of 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters. *Ecto-1 appears on the Regular Cover and IDW Convention Variant Cover of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters. Appearances Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ghostbusters Get Real **Issue #1 ***The Real Ghostbusters version **Issue #2 ***Extreme Ghostbusters version *Ongoing Series **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #8 ****The Real Ghostbusters version *35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters **The Real Ghostbusters version References Gallery Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters Collages Ecto1inVictortheHappyGhostepisodeCollage2.png|As seen in "Victor the Happy Ghost" BoostedEcto1inTheGrundelepisodeCollage.png|Boosted in "The Grundel" The Real Ghostbusters Design Ecto1Animated42.jpg|Circa April 10, 1959 in "It's About Time" Ecto1Animated43.jpg|Side view Ecto1Animated01.jpg|Looking for ghosts in "Killerwatt" Ecto1Animated45.jpg|Going to Brooklyn in "Killerwatt" Ecto1Animated49.jpg|As seen in "The Bogeyman Is Back" Ecto1Animated59.jpg|Overhead shot seen in "The Brooklyn Triangle" Ecto1Animated60.jpg|Driver's side seen in "The Brooklyn Triangle" Ecto1Animated44.jpg|Front view JanineMelnitzGhostbuster28.jpg|Overhead Console Ecto1Animated46.jpg|Dashboard in "Killerwatt" Ecto1AnimatedBreachAlarmTheSlob.jpg|Containment breach alert on dashboard in "The Slob" Ecto1Animated64.jpg|Wheel and dashboard in "Mean Green Teen Machine" Ecto1AnimatedFuelGauge.jpg|Fuel Gauge Ecto1AnimatedCarphone.jpg|Carphone as seen in "Victor the Happy Ghost" Ecto1Animated47.jpg|Opening from roof in "Killerwatt" Ecto1Animated48.jpg|Opening from roof in "Killerwatt" Ecto1Animated09.jpg|A Bird's Eye Point of View in "The Bird of Kildarby" Ecto1Animated06.jpg|Proton Packs' stored in the rear Ecto1Animated07.jpg|Ray pulls out the Proton Packs Ecto1Animated08.jpg|Divariable Universal detects ecto surge in "You Can't Take it With You" Ecto1AnimatedDiVariableUniversal02.jpg|Divariable Universal in "I Am the City" Ecto1AnimatedCannon02.jpg|The Cannon in "I Am the City" Ecto1Animated11.jpg|Foghorn in "It's a Jungle Out There" Ecto1Animated12.jpg|Foghorn in "It's a Jungle Out There" Ecto1Animated15.jpg|Rope Launcher in "Sticky Business" Ecto1Animated13.jpg|Water Raft Lever in "The Two Faces of Slimer" Ecto1Animated14.jpg|Water Raft in "The Two Faces of Slimer" Ecto1Animated16.jpg|Water Raft Lever in "Sticky Business" Ecto1Animated02.jpg|Water Raft inflated in "Sticky Business" Ecto1Animated50.jpg|Water Raft inflated in "Sticky Business" Ecto1Animated17.jpg|Spotlights in "Halloween II 1/2" Ecto1Animated18.jpg|Spotlights switch in "Halloween II 1/2" Ecto1Animated19.jpg|Button for Proton Cannon Ecto1Animated20.jpg|Proton Cannon Ecto1Animated29.jpg|Proton Cannon Ecto1Animated21.jpg|Proton Cannon in action Ecto1Animated53.jpg|Proton Cannon activating in "Standing Room Only" Ecto1Animated34.jpg|Proton Cannon in "Standing Room Only" Ecto1Animated54.jpg|Rear of Proton Cannon in "Standing Room Only" Ecto1Animated55.jpg|Bird's eye view of Proton Cannon in "Standing Room Only" Ecto1Animated56.jpg|Front view of Proton Cannon in "Standing Room Only" Ecto1Animated57.jpg|Proton Cannon in "Standing Room Only" Ecto1Animated35.jpg|Proton Cannon fired in "Standing Room Only" Ecto1AnimatedProtonCannon03.jpg|Proton Cannon in "Ghostworld" Ecto1Animated65.jpg|Proton Cannon in "Ghostworld" Ecto1AnimatedProtonCannon04.jpg|Proton Cannon in "The Slob" Ecto1Animated66.jpg|Proton Cannon in "The Slob" Ecto1Animated67.jpg|Proton Cannon in "The Magnificent Five" Ecto1Animated22.jpg|Trap Apparatus Ecto1Animated23.jpg|Trap Apparatus Ecto1Animated24.jpg|Trap Apparatus Monitor Ecto1Animated25.jpg|Smoke screen switch Ecto1Animated26.jpg|Smoke screen Ecto1Animated69.jpg|Back seats seen in "Cry Uncle" Ecto1Animated61.jpg|Back seat seen in "Three Men and an Egon" Ecto1Animated27.jpg|Backseat lab in "Halloween II 1/2" Ecto1Animated62.jpg|Floor compartment for Mini-Lab seen in "If I Were a Witch Man" Ecto1Animated37.jpg|Backseat Mini-Lab in "If I Were a Witch Man" Ecto1Animated30.jpg|Jet Jumper switch, seen in "Big Trouble With Little Slimer" Ecto1Animated31.jpg|Jet Jumper in action, seen in "Big Trouble With Little Slimer" Ecto1Animated51.jpg|Jet Jumpers seen in "Big Trouble With Little Slimer" Ecto1Animated32.jpg|Jet Jumper lands, seen in "Big Trouble With Little Slimer" Ecto1Animated33.jpg|Rear compartment holding Ecto-3 Ecto1Animated38.jpg|Backdoor Console Ecto1Animated39.jpg|Safe under Backseat Ecto1Animated40.jpg|Safe extended from Backseat Ecto1Animated41.jpg|Safe opened Ecto1Crimebusters.jpg|Minor Crimebusters redesign Ecto1Animated52.jpg|Boosted in "The Grundel" Ecto1Animated36.jpg|Totaled by Spectral Mass in "Robo-Buster" Ecto1Animated58.jpg|Feeling pull of portal in "The Brooklyn Triangle" IndianEarthSpirit16.jpg|Possessed in "Follow That Hearse" IndianEarthSpirit17.jpg|Possessed in "Follow That Hearse" IndianEarthSpirit18.jpg|Possessed in "Follow That Hearse" IndianEarthSpirit19.jpg|Possessed in "Follow That Hearse" IndianEarthSpirit20.jpg|Possessed in "Follow That Hearse" IndianEarthSpirit21.jpg|Force field in "Follow That Hearse" IndianEarthSpirit22.jpg|Possessed in "Follow That Hearse" Ecto1Animated63.jpg|Dismantled in "The Halloween Door" Ecto1AnimatedMagnificentFive.jpg|Totaled by Black Bart in "The Magnificent Five" Ecto1Animated68.jpg|Hard landing in "Not Now, Slimer!" Ecto1AnimatedToon.jpg|As seen in "Stay Tooned" StayTooned12.jpg|As seen in "Stay Tooned" Ecto1AnimatedToon02.jpg|As seen in "Stay Tooned" Slimer! Design Ecto1AnimatedSlimer01.jpg|As seen in Slimer! episode "Sticky Fingers" Ecto1AnimatedSlimer02.jpg|As seen in Slimer! episode "Sticky Fingers" Ecto1AnimatedSlimer03.jpg|As seen in Slimer! episode "The Dirty Half-Dozen" Extreme Ghostbusters Collages Ecto1inTheUnseenepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "The Unseen" Extreme Ghostbusters Design Ecto1AnimatedExtremeGhostbusters01.jpg|The updated Ecto-1 in Extreme Ghostbusters seen in "Ghost Apocalyptic Future" Ecto1AnimatedEGB06.jpg|As seen in "Be Careful What You Wish For" Ecto1AnimatedEGB24.jpg|As seen in "Dog Days" Ecto1AnimatedEGB14.jpg|As seen in "The Sphinx" Ecto1AnimatedEGB22.jpg|As seen in "Dog Days" Ecto1AnimatedEGB15.jpg|As seen in "The Sphinx" Ecto1AnimatedEGB16.jpg|As seen in "The Sphinx" Ecto1AnimatedEGB18.jpg|As seen in "A Temporary Insanity" ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence42.jpg|As seen in Extreme Ghostbusters Intro ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence45.jpg|As seen in Extreme Ghostbusters Intro ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence48.jpg|As seen in Extreme Ghostbusters Intro ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence49.jpg|As seen in Extreme Ghostbusters Intro ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence54.jpg|As seen in Extreme Ghostbusters Intro Ecto1AnimatedEGB02.jpg|As seen in "Casting the Runes" Ecto1AnimatedEGB19.jpg|As seen in "Mole People" Ecto1AnimatedEGB20.jpg|As seen in "Mole People" ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence55.jpg|Roof seen in Extreme Ghostbusters Intro Ecto1AnimatedEGB23.jpg|Roof seen in "Dog Days" Ecto1AnimatedEGB10.jpg|Roof seen in "Back in the Saddle, Part 1" Ecto1AnimatedEGB21.jpg|Front seen in "Dog Days" Ecto1AnimatedEGB08.jpg|Front seen in "Back in the Saddle, Part 1" Ecto1AnimatedEGB04.jpg|Rear seen in "The Pied Piper of Manhattan" Ecto1AnimatedEGB07.jpg|Rear seen in "Back in the Saddle, Part 2" Ecto1AnimatedEGB26.jpg|As seen in in "Ghost in the Machine" Ecto1AnimatedEGB27.jpg|As seen in in "Ghost in the Machine" Ecto1AnimatedEGB28.jpg|As seen in in "Ghost in the Machine" Ecto1AnimatedEGB17.jpg|Side seen in "Rage" Ecto1AnimatedEGB09.jpg|Side seen in "Back in the Saddle, Part 1" Ecto1AnimatedEGB11.jpg|Side seen in "Back in the Saddle, Part 1" Ecto1AnimatedEGB12.jpg|Driver's side seen in "Back in the Saddle, Part 1" Ecto1AnimatedEGB13.jpg|Driver's side seen in "Witchy Woman" KylieGriffin51.jpg|Driver's seat seen in "Moby Ghost" Ecto1AnimatedEGB25.jpg|View of front from back seat seen in "Ghost in the Machine" Ecto1DashboardinGhostintheMachineepisodesc01.jpg|Dashboard in "Ghost in the Machine" Ecto1EGBDashboard.jpg|Dashboard Ecto1EGBDashboard02.jpg|Dashboard Close up Ecto1AnimatedEGBDashboard04.jpg|Dashboard seen in "Dog Days" Ecto1AnimatedEGBDashboard03.jpg|Dashboard seen in "Back in the Saddle, Part 1" Ecto1AnimatedEGB30.jpg|Fuel gauge seen in in "Ghost in the Machine" CastingTheRunes08.jpg|Garrett uses P.K.E. periscope Ecto1AnimatedEGB03.jpg|Interior shot from rear Ecto1AnimatedEGBPeriscopeView.jpg|Periscope gets a hit Ecto1AnimatedEGB31.jpg|Rear OF Ecto-1 interior seen in "Glutton for Punishment" Ecto1EGBPacks.jpg|Rear View of Proton Packs' storage area Ecto1EGBThrowers.jpg|Rear View of hung Particle Throwers Ecto1EGBTrap.jpg|Rear View of where Trap is stored Ecto1AnimatedEGB32.jpg|Rear view seen in "Moby Ghost" Ecto1AnimatedEGB05.jpg|Rear, ramp Ecto1AnimatedEGB29.jpg|Gas tank seen in in "Ghost in the Machine" RemnantsOfOilMineGhost08.jpg|Possessed in "Ghost in the Machine" RemnantsOfOilMineGhost22.jpg|Possessed in "Ghost in the Machine" RemnantsOfOilMineGhost28.jpg|Possessed in "Ghost in the Machine" Secondary Canon The Real Ghostbusters Secondary Canon Ecto1AnimatedMarsAttacks01.jpg|As seen in Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters Ecto1AnimatedInTheBox.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 Ecto1AnimatedIDWV2Issue16SubCover.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo on Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16 Sub Cover Ecto1AnimatedGetReal01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1 Ecto1AnimatedGetReal02.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #1 Ecto1AnimatedGetReal03.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #1 Ecto1AnimatedGetReal04.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #1 Ecto1AnimatedIDWInternational01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #8 Ecto1AnimatedIDWInternational02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #8 Ecto1AnimatedIDWInternational03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #8 Ecto1AnimatedCrossRipHC01.jpg|As seen on page 383 of Ghostbusters: Interdimensional Cross-Rip Ecto1AnimatedIDW35thRGBRegularCover.jpg|As seen on 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters Regular Cover Ecto1Animated35thAnniversaryRGB01.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters Ecto1Animated35thAnniversaryRGB02.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters Ecto1Animated35thAnniversaryRGB03.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters Extreme Ghostbusters Secondary Canon Ecto1AnimatedGetReal05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #2 Ecto1EGBCrossRipHC01.jpg|As seen on page 383 of Ghostbusters: Interdimensional Cross-Rip hardcover Behind the Scenes Extreme Ghostbusters images provided by Paul Rudoff with permission from Nora Salisbury of The Ghostbusters Fan Forum, co-run with the late Doreen Mulman Ecto1DesignsheetSeaon1sc01.png|Design sheet for episode "Ghosts R Us". Ecto1DesignsheetSeaon3sc01.png|Design sheet for episode "Baby Spookums". Ecto1DesignsheetSeaon3sc02.png|Design sheet for episode "Sticky Business". Ecto1DesignsheetSeaon3sc03.png| Ecto1DesignsheetSeaon3sc04.png| Ecto1DesignsheetSeaon3sc05.png|Design sheet for episode "Halloween II 1/2". Ecto1DesignsheetSeaon3sc06.png|Design sheet for episode "Big Trouble With Little Slimer". Ecto1DesignsheetSeaon3sc07.png| Ecto1DesignsheetSeaon3sc08.png| Ecto1DesignsheetSeaon3sc09.png|Design sheet for episode "Camping it Up". Ecto1DesignsheetSeaon4sc01.png|Design sheet for episode "Flip Side". Ecto1DesignsheetSeaon4sc02.png|Design sheet for episode "Robo-Buster". Ecto1DesignsheetSeaon4sc03.png|Design sheet for episode "Follow That Hearse". Ecto1DesignsheetSeaon4sc04.png| Ecto1DesignsheetSeaon4sc05.png| Ecto1DesignsheetSeaon4sc06.png| Ecto1DesignsheetSeaon4sc07.png| Ecto1DesignsheetSeaon4sc08.png|Design sheet for episode "The Brooklyn Triangle". Ecto1DesignsheetSeaon4sc09.png| Ecto1DesignsheetSeaon4sc10.png| Ecto1DesignsheetSeaon5sc01.png|Design sheet for episode "Slimer's Curse". Ecto1DesignsheetSeaon5sc02.png| Ecto1DesignsheetSeaon6sc01.png|Design sheet for episode "Guess What's Coming to Dinner". Ecto1DesignsheetSeaon6sc02.png|Design sheet for episode "The Magnificent Five". egb production sketch - ecto-1 front.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters production sketch egb production sketch - ecto-1.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters production sketch Ecto1AnimatedEGBStillGBDay2018.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters still (credit: Ghostbusters.com 6/8/18) Category:Vehicles Category:RGB Vehicles Category:EGB Vehicles Category:RGB NOW Comics Vehicles Category:IDW Vehicles Category:S! Vehicles